Dangerous Game 2
by Olivia October
Summary: Yea read a short story in Lang. Arts and had to do a sequal for an assignment, just turned out REALLY fantaboulus so.. yea


The golden sun blasted over the waves, belonging to the sea of Ship-Trap island. The gold instantly blazed through the open window into the room of Zaroff's chatour, which contained the luxorious bed where Rainsford victored over after last night's conflict between him and the general.

Rainsford eyes opened to slits as his earthy, pool blue eyes sparkled madly against the glare of the sun. The sheets of the bed slid off his shoulders as he picked his body up to a sitting position.

"Ugh." He murmmered to himself as he observed the room.

A large, brown oak bookcase had been toppled over, and random notebooks and journals had been spreaded across the front the bed. Blood had been stained on the floor and blankets.

Glass belonging to beer bottles and lamps had been sticking up from the carpet and wood furniture.

Rainsford then roughtly flciked the blankets off his legs and flung them over the edge but then immediatly cringed.

He then curled his fingers around his left thigh tightly as he leaned forward in pain, his stoumach pushing between his thigh and hand.

Rainsford attempted to stand, though he instantly stumbled to the right as he leaned on the wall.

Leaning down, Rainsford lifted up his pants leg and cursed himself as his leg would be drenched in thick, half dried, half wet scarlet blood.

Dragging himself against the wall, Rainsford kept re-playing the battled that had occored the night before.

The moonlight had hurdled itself into the neat and orginized room. Zaroff stood tall and mighty before Rainsford. The General's expressed was slightly overly arrogant.

"Well, Mister Rainsford, I do envy you and your confidence," Zaroff softly chuckled, his words did sound sincere though as he continued. "But I do apologize for the fact that there is no doubt blood will be spilled this evening."

Rainsford's nose twitched as he nodded somenly.

Zaroff then randomly and aggresivly shot his fist out as it collided with Rainsford's cheek, his head violently jerked to the right. He clentched his cheek as Rainsford peered from his silky black hair, his eyes flaming with haterid, anger and mixed with pain.

Leaping off his feet, Rainsford clung to Zarodd, they both dropped to the floor. Rainsford then started violently bringing his fistsdfown upon Zaroff's face. Zaroff cringed as he wrapped his large hands around Rainsford's neck, squeezing more pressure with every punch the flew accross the General's face.

With Rainsford's left hand, he gripped Zaroff's wrist that was choking him as he despratly reached for an empty beer bottle under the bed.

Rainsford leaned in too far and Zaroff willingly jerked him face first onto the floor and rolled on top of him. Rainsford swirled over onto his back, finally reaching the bottle abd roughly bashed it to Zaroff's head, it bursted loudly. Blood would trickle down Zaroff's cheek, and the shards slashed Rainsford's face and blood was shed.

Zaroff fell to the right and Rainsford scrambled up, holding the left of his face.

Zaroff pulled himself up, slightly struggling, his shoulders hunched up, his figure like a bear.

Rainsford limped to and oak brown dresser and opened it, immediatly pulling a wire hanger from it.

Zaroff randomly stomped from behind and roughly slammed Rainsford's head on the dresser. Rainsford's body went limp, still proped over the dresser. Zaroff had picked up and fallen lamp from the floor and smacked it accross Rainsford's head. It easily shattered as it stuck into the floor and dresser.

Rainsford turned around, breathing heavily whilst forming the hanger into a straight wire. Zaroff struck his cheek again.

Rainsford then violently drilled the wire through Zaroff's cheek as blood instantly splatter across Zaroff's face and part of Rainsford's finger. The General yowled with pain as Rainsford roughly pressed the wire deeper as it would pierce through Zaroff's tounge. More blood poured franticlly from his mouth and cheek, practiclly drenching his face with the scarlet, thick water-like substance.

Zaroff roughly kicked his opponent back as Rainsford released the wire. Zaroff's scream pierced Rainsford's ears.

The General gripped the wire that buried into his cheek. He shoved it out that it made his head jerk. More blood spurred out, little balls of blood stained the floor and bed sheets.

Zaroff leaned back but lost his balance. Collapsing back, Zaroff had toppled out the open window.

Yelping, Zaroff had splattered on the concrete, blood stained the floor and the chatou walls.

Rainsford breathed deeply, panting with aggresion. Struggling heavily he slowly crawled into the bed despretly clentching onto his leg as he eyes eventually grew heavy to fall asleep in mere momments.

Still dragging himself accross the wall, Rainsford slid down and sat, leaning on it. Rolling up his pants leg carfully and slowly.

Glass from a beer bottle was sticking out at his foreleg, followed by other smaller shards.

Rainsford cused himself again as he roughly tore out the biggest shard. More blood poured out like children to the playground.

Breathing heavily, Rainsford closed his eyes in pain, screaming as every blood clot escaped his wound.

The sun shined upon his body, the heat somewhat soothing the pain. Though it wasn't enough. Rainsford's breathing pattern slowed, and then stopped all together. His body went limp. The blood in his vains stopped flowing. And he laid there, his last few momments vanished into the afterlife along with his soal.


End file.
